1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and providing media. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus that restricts information to be displayed. The invention also pertains to an information processing method for use in the above type of apparatus and to a providing medium implementing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In retrieving desired information from predetermined information stored in, for example, a hard disk, by utilizing a personal computer, a user generally displays the information on a display unit while scrolling the information and then checking the information. Alternatively, the user displays only information matching a keyword on the display unit and then checks the information.
According to conventional methods, however, it is difficult to retrieve information from a large amount of information.
Accordingly, in view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to easily retrieve information by restricting the amount of information to be displayed.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for extracting a predetermined item from a plurality of items having predetermined registered numbers and for displaying the extracted item. The information processing apparatus includes a degree-of-interest (DOI) value setting unit for setting a DOI value for the item based on the registered number of the item. A threshold setting unit sets a threshold for identifying the DOI value set by the DOI value setting unit. An identifying unit identifies the DOI value set by the DOI value setting unit in accordance with the threshold set by the threshold setting unit. A first display control unit controls the item to be displayed based on a result obtained by the identifying unit. A second display control unit controls the item to be displayed according to the DOI value based on the result obtained by the identifying unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method for extracting a predetermined item from a plurality of items having predetermined registered numbers and for displaying the extracted item. The information processing method includes a DOI value setting step of setting a DOI value for the item based on the registered number of the item, a threshold setting step of setting a threshold for identifying the DOI value set in the DOI value setting step, an identifying step of identifying the DOI value set in the DOI value setting step in accordance with the threshold set in the threshold setting step, a first display control step of controlling the item to be displayed based on a result obtained in the identifying step, and a second display control step of controlling the item to be displayed according to the DOI value based on the result obtained in the identifying step.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a providing medium for providing a computer-readable program that causes an information processing apparatus for extracting a predetermined item from a plurality of items having predetermined registered numbers and for displaying the extracted item to execute processing. The processing includes a DOI value setting step of setting a DOI value for the item based on the registered number of the item, a threshold setting step of setting a threshold for identifying the DOI value set in the DOI value setting step, an identifying step of identifying the DOI value set in the DOI value setting step in accordance with the threshold set in the threshold setting step, a first display control step of controlling the item to be displayed based on a result obtained in the identifying step, and a second display control step of controlling the item to be displayed according to the DOI value based on the result obtained in the identifying step.